Romance por pirulito
by Kuchiki Rin
Summary: - Oi meu nome é Rock Lee e tenho 17 anos e sou um viciado... Em pirulitos de morango. Fic dedicada a GaaLee de todo meu s2 One-shot


_Olá leitoras, essa é minha primeira fic do anime Naruto assim como é minha primeira fan fic yaoi. Bem eu fui impulsionada e encorajada a fazê-la por uma grande amiga a GaaLee, e é por isso que dedico essa fic totalmente a ela.  
Apenas espero que assim como quem leia goste, como ela também..._

_Um enorme beijo, e é isso ai._

_O anime Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, mais se me pertence-se pode crê rolaria um yaoi da hora. ;D _

_Apenas algumas observaçoes:  
_

Fala normal dos personagens

_Pensamento do personagem _

O Lee é meu, tirem o olho - Gaara

- O fogo da juventude! - Lee

**  
Romance por pirulito.**

- Olá, meu nome é Rock Lee – Disse o moreno meio vermelho e sem graça, sentado em uma cadeira, enquanto algumas pessoas o observavam.

- Oi Lee – Foram o que disseram todos os presentes lhe responderam como que automaticamente.

O moreno encarou cada um deles, todos eles, sem deixar passar um antes de dar um suspiro casado. Mais uma vez olhou a todos ali presentes mais vez antes de continuar

- Tenho 17 anos e sou um viciado... Em pirulito de morango.

Quando terminou de se pronunciar ouviu alguns contendo o riso diante do que falara, o moreno com grandes sobrancelhas olhos escuros e o cabelo em forma de tigela, apertou os punhos ante a isso, não estava nervoso.

- Eu também achei engraçado nos primeiros dias, cheguei até a pensar que era uma bobagem minha e que logo esqueceria daquilo – disse dando mais um suspiro casado – mas o meu maior erro foi ter pensado que podia contar com a ajuda do meu namorado.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Questionou Umino Iruka, ele era um dos organizadores do Konoha Anônimos, o Konoha Anônimos é um grupo de ajuda para as pessoas que não conseguem resolver determinado problema, seja de sakê, até problemas com... Pirulitos. Iruka-sensei, como todos o chamavam, era o principal organizador do Konoha Anônimos.

- Bem, como posso dizer – disse começando a ficar num tom rubro – Ele colocou na cabeça que o único modo eficaz de convencer a algo é com um pirulito.

- E é? – Questionou mais uma vez Iruka, este continha no meio da face uma cicatriz, seus cabelos eram de um tom castanho.

- Sim – Respondeu meio que exasperado enquanto colocava ambas as mãos na cabeça e puxava um pouco os fios que estava entre os dedos – e estou começando a me desesperar por causa disso.

- Se acalme senhor Lee-san, daremos um jeito nesse seu problema – Disse enquanto sorria para o Rock que lhe olhava como se realmente estivesse desesperado e ele fosse um tipo de corda para a salvação, fazendo assim que Iruka desse um sorriso sem graça a ele.

- Eu vim aqui por indicação de um amigo, ele disse que o namorado dele freqüentava juntamente a ele, e ele me disse que havia melhorado muito e me disse pra vir – Disse dando um leve sorriso, fazendo assim com que seus dentes brancos aparecessem um pouco.

- Sim, sim nosso trabalho é o melhor, pois bem, conte-nos o seu problema e tenha certeza que faremos todo o possível para lhe ajudar de alguma forma – Disse o Umino recebendo várias confirmações dos presentes ali.

O moreno balançou a cabeça afirmativamente antes de começar

- No dia que comecei meu vicio foi o dia em que o conheci, era uma tardinha o sol já ia indo e vindo com ele a noite.

_- Oe Lee, boa tarde – Disse um loirinho sorridente._

_- Ah, boa tarde Naruto-kun – respondeu o mesmo se erguendo. Estava de frente a uma loja de doces inclinado para frente observando as pequenas bolinhas feitas de chocolate muito bem arrumadas no mostruário da loja, o que fazia dar certa água na boca. A loja de doces onde Naruto trabalhava era na verdade de seu pai, e se chamava Namikaze Sweet, era uma das melhores da região. _

- Yo! – Cumprimentou alguém que acabava de chegar ali acabando por interromper a narração do moreno – Lee-san tenho uma leve suspeita desse seu amigo que nos indicou a você – Disse o homem sorrindo para o moreno, mesmo que não desse para se ver direito por causa de sua estranha mascara e um dos olhos tapados, mas que conseguiram arrancar um rubor do Rock.

- Continue Lee – Ouviu a voz de Iruka mais uma vez – Por favor – Enquanto mandava um olhar fulminante ao albino.

- Maaaa, Iruka-sensei não seja mal comigo – Disse Hatake Kakashi no ouvido do sensei que estava ao seu lado – Ou se não terei de retribuir – Sussurrou mais baixinho para que ninguém além dele escutasse, fazendo assim com que o Umino se corasse também arrancando certo sorriso dos presentes. Iruka se limitou a ignorá-lo completamente antes de se virar para Lee e o mandar prosseguir mais uma vez.

- Naruto-kun me convidou para entrar na loja com ele, disse que naquele dia havia recebido novas entregas e queria me mostrar.

_- Oe sobrancelhudo, você não gostaria de experimentar um desses não? – Disse enquanto mostrava algumas balinhas e outros doces ao moreno que acabou por recusar educadamente._

_- O que está fazendo por aqui Lee? – Perguntou Naruto, não queria ser grosso ele sabia afinal, a loja acabava por ficar quase que do outro lado da cidade onde morava, o bairro era realmente distante. _

_- Estou apenas a passeio Naruto-kun, não tinha nada de mais pra fazer em casa então vir pra cá me pareceu uma – Respondeu enquanto recebia um sorriso do amigo e acabando por lhe sorrir também. _

_- ainda acho que deveria provar um desses são realmente bons, até o Sasu-chan... Er... Digo, o teme gosta – Disse meio corado se virando e fingindo arrumar algo em uma das prateleiras na parte de trás do balcão. _

_- Ahn, não Naruto-kun obrigado mesmo – Disse ainda meio sem graça. _

_- Isso é porque você ainda não provou um dos nossos – Disse agora se virando mais uma vez e sorrindo – Chegaram algumas encomendas novas e vou buscar pra ver, essas sim são realmente boas eu já volto – Disse sumindo para os fundos da loja sem esperar a resposta do outro. _

_- ok – Disse totalmente sem graça sabia o quanto o amigo era insistente mais, deixa era melhor assim e enquanto ele não voltava começou a reparar melhor na loja._

_Diferente das outras lojas de doce que já fora, aquela era extremamente alegre, as cores amarelas combinando com laranjas e alguns desenhos em preto contrastavam muito a deixando diferente. Era uma bonita loja com toda certeza, bem organiza, na parte de trás do balcão havia uma prateleira enorme cheia de produtos para dar uma acrescentada nos doces, como alguns enfeites e caixas bonitas._

_De um lado da loja tinha-se mesas para quem quisesse aproveitar de um bom chocolate quente na loja, ou para beber alguma coisa que tivesse chocolate, do seu outro lado, haviam pequenas gavetinhas transparentes onde se podia ver vários tipos de doce, deixando bem visível para a escolha do cliente, era uma loja realmente espaçosa e de muito bom gosto. _

_Foi então que bem ali, numa daquelas gavetinhas a mostra os viu, arrumadinhos e coloridinhos estavam eles lá totalmente inocentes, Lee apenas olhou pros lados como se olhando a algo ou alguma coisa suspeita antes de se aproximar devagar e levantar a tampa, eram pirulitos foi o que pode notar, embrulhados com um papel bonito na cor vermelha. _

- Não resistindo eu peguei um e o encarei, eles eram muito bonitos sabe, e brilhantes.

_O Rock logo desembrulhou o pirulito o colocando na boca e fechando os olhos logo em seguida os saboreando, eram indescritivelmente gostosos decidiu, não sabia distinguir o gosto pareciam morangos, mas que logo mudava para framboesa e dando aquele azedinho bom como se fossem frutas vermelhas ou algo do tipo quando deu mais uma tragada¹ no pirulito seus pensamentos de como aquilo era divinamente bom foram totalmente puxados para quem entrava pela porta, a sorte da loja era que a porta continha sininhos que avisavam quando entravam alguém._

_- Sejam bem Vindos – Disse Lee fazendo uma reverência enquanto sorria doce e inocente – e diga-se de passagem totalmente corado por quase ser pego no flagra – ele havia escondido o pirulito nas mãos e as tinha levado atrás das costas enquanto olhava mais atentamente quem eram os clientes. _

_- Lee – Disse um dos dois homens que haviam entrado. Este trajava uma calça jeans, uma blusa pólo branca maga curta e um all star preto, a pele branca contrastava com os cabelos negros e os olhos cor ônix. _

_Diferente de si, Lee apenas trajava uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa verde que combinavam certamente, enquanto calçava seu tênis branco. _

_- Ah, olá Sasuke-san – Respondeu ao outro._

_- Onde está o dobe? – Questionou um pouco friamente sem fazer rodeio, ele era sempre assim, direto._

_- Nos fundos, disse que havia chego algo e queria me mostrar. _

_- Hn – Apenas se limitou a fazer um ruído antes de já passar o balcão seguindo também aos fundos enquanto colocava as mãos no bolso, o olhou e esperou desaparecer pro fundo e assim que o fez logo colocou o pirulito de volta a boca voltando a saboreá-lo._

_- Não sabia que podia degustar – Disse uma voz fria e séria atrás dele, fazendo com que se assustasse e virando velozmente para o outro, havia se esquecido do rapaz que entrara junto ao Uchiha. _

_- Bem... Acho que não pode – respondeu o moreno totalmente sem graça e meio corado, o rapaz a sua frente era um ruivo de intensos e frios olhos verdes acinzentados, assim como o Uchiha vestia calça jeans mas sua blusa era vermelha com detalhes negros e seu all star na cor verde e vermelho. _

_- Então você está roubando – Disse totalmente sério ainda para o desespero de Lee que começou a soar frio, aquele ruivo lhe encarando daquela maneira dava certos arrepios._

_- De maneira alguma – disse balançando as mãos a frente do corpo em uma negativa – Eu vou pagar, claro – Respondeu ao ruivo que permaneceu calado o encarando, uma leve brisa passou por eles, haviam deixado a porta aberta, fazendo com que seus cabelos se mexessem levemente, fazendo assim que Lee notasse a tatuagem em sua testa, era o kanji do... _

_- Amor... – Foi o que ouviu sussurrarem _

_- Hn? – Perguntou muito sem entender, logo olhou para aqueles olhos e viu que não gostava nada de ser encarado por tanto tempo, principalmente ser analisado assim, como se fosse um óvni – "Naruto-kun e Sasuke-san estão demorando a voltar" – pensou enquanto colocava os olhos na porta dos fundos, logo se lembrou que não sabia o nome do amigo de Sasuke e se virou para perguntar, mas se assustou quando o viu atrás de si, podia sentir o cheiro de seu hálito era algo como menta ou hortelã, seus olhos se tornaram mais intensos de perto._

_- Gosta de pirulito – Foi o que ele falou, como que estivesse afirmando. Lee até tentou se distanciar um pouco do ruivo, mas tudo que conseguiu foi se prensar entre o balcão do caixa e o homem um pouco menor que ele a sua frente, devia ser poucos centímetros de diferença._

_- Sim, quero dizer... Gosto um pouco, sim – Disse engolindo em seco, enquanto o sentia se aproximar, o pirulito que estava em sua boca, ele nem mais sentia o gosto, ou melhor, nem se tocava que ainda o estava degustando, o que o fez notar novamente foi quando o ruivo colou os lábios dele aos seus e logo após introduzir sua língua fazendo com que o doce mexesse._

_Lee estava totalmente pasmo e sem ação, ele sentia o garoto mexer sua língua e o pirulito junto, era um beijo bom, doce e gostoso e meio complicado por causa do cabo do pirulito. Logo Lee sem se conter acabou por retribuí-lo começando assim um beijo melhor._

_Quando finalizaram Lee demorou um pouco a abrir os olhos enquanto imaginava ser o sonho mais louco e esquisito que já tivera em todos seus dezessete anos de vida. Ao abrir teve uma surpresinha muito boa... Não era um sonho como estivera pensando._

_- Hn? – Disse Lee enquanto via o garoto com o pirulito que esteve em sua posse na boca dele, e por falar nisso agora que sentia que faltava algo em sua boca. Notou que o garoto começou a se afastar, ficou ainda sem entender ao ver três bolinhas coloridas embrulhadas no bolso do ruivo, quando olhou mais uma vez a ele, estava na porta e já caminhava para sair quando Lee o chamou – Espera, hn... Qual é... –_

_- Gaara – Respondeu ele já saindo da loja e deixando um Lee corado e totalmente pasmado para trás. Aquele naum podia ser... _

_- Não pode ser – Sussurrou para o vento como se aquilo fosse muito pra ele mesmo._

_- Hn, sobrancelhudo eu encontrei. – Disse Naruto que acabara de voltar dos fundos com Sasuke atrás de si, Lee apenas se virou como que roboticamente, encarando um Naruto extremamente sem graça e corado._

_- Sasuke-san, o rapaz ruivo que estava com você por acaso era... _

_- Sabaku no Gaara – Respondeu o Uchiha enquanto ficava atrás do loirinho o deixando mais corado. _

_- Entendi – Disse Lee voltando ao normal e dando um pequeno sorriso antes de colocar a face em interrogação enquanto olhava Naruto que lhe deu um sorriso totalmente sem graça – Realmente, eu entendi – Disse o moreno fazendo com que ele e o loiro rissem e acabando por receber um olhar meio ciumento do Uchiha._

_- Lee-kun poderia voltar amanha para me ajudar na loja, Sasuke vai trabalhar com o irmão dele amanhã e ficará até tarde – Disse o loiro sentido os braços do Uchiha circundar sua cintura e apertá-la como num abraço._

_- Claro, não tenho nada amanhã – Disse sorrindo._

_- Ótimo... _

- Hnn... Lee-kun eu ainda não entendi onde está seu problema, notei que você fala de alguns pirulitos, mas... – Disse Iruka, logo sendo interrompido.

- Eu sabia que conhecia quem havia lhe indicado esse lugar – Disse Kakashi sorrindo por sobre a máscara mais uma vez.

- Kakashi-san agora não – Disse Iruka sério enquanto olhava Kakashi, que logo se calou desviando o olhar para outros que olhavam a "briga" deles fazendo com que os mesmo desviassem rapidamente o olhar – Agora Lee-kun, por favor, sim.

Quando o moreno ia recomeçar fora mais uma vez interrompido pelo albino.

- Naruto-kun e Sasuke-san estão bem? – Questionou como que sorridente – Naruto-kun já resolveu seu probleminha na cama com Sasuke-san? – Perguntou fazendo com que o Rock corasse e se lebrasse um pouco de certo ruivo de olhos acinzentado.

- Hnn... Eu acho que sim – Respondeu meio incerto sem olhar para Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei se continuar assim vou pedir que se retire e se não for por bem, juro-lhe que irá por mal – Disse Iruka dessa vez realmente furioso com Kakashi, a privacidade dos clientes da K.A eram muito bem prezadas e não deixaria nem que o seu namorado difamasse o nome daquele lugar com perguntinhas bobas.

- Maa, maa já parei Iruka-sensei – Disse olhando pro lado enquanto ouvia o moreno ao seu lado soltar um suspiro casado logo se virou pra ele lhe dando uma lambida na orelha e perguntando como em um sussurro – vamos fazer hoje não vamos?

- KAKASHI! – Gritou Iruka para a felicidade do albino que viu a cara pasmada de todos antes de se levantar e dar meia volta na cadeira para sair daquela sala.

- Hoje em Iruka-sensei – Disse sorrindo deixando um total Iruka sem graça para trás.

- Lee-san – Chamou Iruka ainda meio irritado com Kakashi

- Sim! – Respondeu prontamente – Ahn, bem o problema é que por qualquer motivo que seja, Gaara acha que eu devo dizer sim a ele, e não importa o meio que use para conseguir me arrancar estes malditos sim's dos lábios – Disse o olhando.

Iruka apenas anotou algumas coisas num papel antes de dizer para Lee o esperar onde estava e despencar a todos os outro, era a vida particular dele então seria melhor conversar com ele a sós deveria se sentir mais seguro assim.

Logo que todos saíram e ficaram apenas Lee e Iruka na sala, os dois se olharam, Iruka deu um leve suspiro e lhe fez o mesmo.

- Lee-san você sabe como Gaara-san é, o conhece a um certo tempo – Disse o olhando seriamente.

- Sim o sei – Disse meio que concordando – Mas gostaria que ele mudasse um pouquinho.

- Sabes que pede algo meio impossível né, afinal Gaara é do jeito que é por ter sido criado como foi – Disse Iruka dando um leve sorriso – Eu vou pensar em alguma tudo bem, vá pra casa é o melhor que faz nesse momento.

Lee apenas balançou afirmativamente a cabeça antes de se erguer da cadeira e de ombros meio abaixados sair andando na direção da saída.

Caminhava ao longo da calçada em direção a seu apartamento ainda do outro lado da cidade, a única diferença agora é que não era mais só seu apartamento, em alguns meses Gaara o havia convencido a mudar para seu apartamento não muito distante do dele mais que seria melhor, havia convencido ou obrigado?

A questão era que quando chegou a seu apartamento suas coisas haviam todas sumido e quando viu apenas havia Gaara lá dizendo que havia levado as coisas dele para seu apartamento, Lee havia batido o pé e discutido um pouco mais se tratando de Sabaku no Gaara não tinha muito o que dizer, com ele é ou você faz o que mando ou faz. Sem escolhas, sem opções.

Já havia percorrido metade do caminho quando algo lhe chamou a atenção, era um velho parque a um tempo esquecido naquela região, provavelmente algumas crianças brincavam ali mais não como antes. Se lembrava muito bem, aquele dia na doceria não foi a primeira vez que havia visto o Sabaku... Já o havia visto antes e o beijado antes.

_- Leeee – lhe chamaram enquanto ele corria, e corria fugindo de uma outra criança. Estavam brincando de pega-pega, ele e mais alguns amigos. _

_Dessa vez Tenten uma amiga de infância, era o pegador e estava correndo atrás dele desesperada, Lee era bom em corridas, sempre fora, mas enquanto corria e olhava para trás não notou uma pedra em seu caminho e acabou por cair de cara no chão. _

_Seus amigos, Chouji, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru e Neji foram olhá-lo sendo o último com fingida despreocupação quando o que mais estava era preocupado com o Rock, tinham em média uns sete a nove anos. _

_- Lee-kun tudo bem? – Ouviu Tenten gritar, mas logo parou ao ver algo um pouco mais a frente. _

_Lee foi levantando a vista devagar e viu dois pequenos sapatos em frente a si, logo levantou mais a face e viu que a sua frente estava um garoto de cabelos ruivos e brilhantes por causa do belo sol que fazia, e olhos verdes acinzentados que o olhavam com certa indiferença e superioridade, Lee se pôs de pé em meio segundo enquanto olhava ao garoto. _

_O menino apenas o observava sem se mover ou pronunciar nada, não perguntara se estava tudo bem e muito menos prestara algum tipo de ajuda a si, apenas o encarava. _

_Logo Lee passou a mão em sua roupa retirando o pó que havia nela da terra no chão e olhou ao ruivo, era um bucado menor que si e ou tinha sua idade ou era um pouco mais novinho, mas com toda certeza era um tanto baixo, não muito mais era. _

_- Yo – Cumprimentou o Rock mais sem receber nenhuma resposta do outro – Meu nome é Rock Lee – Disse mais uma vez tentando iniciar uma conversa e enquanto estendia a mão o viu a olhar como se estivesse lhe medindo o ato, mais mesmo assim não ousou se mover. _

_Lee olhou sua mão e a abaixou de volta, realmente não estava lá uma boa tocá-la, mas o garoto poderia pelo menos falar alguma coisa. Logo ouviu seus companheiro a certa distancia dos dois gritarem seu nome e para que voltassem até eles, Lee os olhou e olhou ao ruivo a sua frente antes de lhe dizer um pequeno adeus e partir lhe dando as costas. _

_- Adeus... _

_Logo que ouviu algo como um sussurro parou meio que imediatamente e voltou a olhar o ruivo que não havia se mexido nem um centímetro, e continuava lá pardo com sua bonita roupa negra o olhando, sem pensar muito deu meio volta e parou na frente do ruivo, fazendo com q o mesmo o encarasse nos olhos. _

_Mexendo num dos bolsos retirou algo e pegando na mão do ruivo que ficou meio rígido com a sensação pôs algo em sua mão direita e a fechou com sua própria antes de lhe sorrir, e virar-se mais uma vez, mas antes que desse seu primeiro passo algo o surpreendeu. _

_O Garoto ruivo segurava sua blusa com a mão esquerda enquanto olhava o pequeno pirulito na direito. _

_- Eu sou Gaara – Disse sussurrando, mas o moreno, Lee o havia ouvido perfeitamente – Amo você. _

_Aquilo sim foi verdadeiramente um susto para o moreno que se virou para olhar ao ruivo e se surpreendeu mais ao ver que ele havia se erguido na ponta dos seus pés e que surpreendentemente seus lábios tocavam aos seus. Mas logo se afastou e como que sem ter o por que aparecido, começou a se afastar. _

- Eu nunca vou te compreender Gaara-san – Disse suspirando enquanto se punha a andar novamente, mas logo parando para pensar em algo, o que não deu muito certo por que logo ouviu algo atrás de si e quando se virou sua surpresa foi tanta que ficou até sem fala, dentro de um carro que havia buzinado para si, estava o próprio Gaara.

Correndo até o carro logo entro e o Sabaku deu a partida não falando nada seguindo na direção da casa deles. Lee também não pronunciou nada estava pensativo.

Logo que chegaram ao apartamento cada um foi fazer o que sempre fazia enquanto o Sabaku tomava um banho, Lee preparava o jantar.

Eles jantaram como sempre faziam mais Lee não estava falando tanto como sempre, e o moreno sentia olhar de Gaara sobre si, o relacionamento deles havia desenvolvido há muito tempo, estavam juntos fazia quase que cinco anos, mas era da mesma forma, sempre o moreno era o que mais falava.

Enquanto se preparavam para dormir Lee ainda estava muito pensativo e isso mesmo que Gaara não falasse nem que seu orgulho dependesse disso, estava preocupado, muito preocupado. Mas logo aquilo ia acabar havia trago algo para Lee que certamente os dois desfrutariam durante a noite.

Lee apenas notou algo ao seu lado quando ao se mover na cama acabou por cair em cima e sentir um leve incomodo, logo mexendo na cama descobriu o que era, um pirulito. Olhando para Gaara, notou que o ruivo já estava em cima de si lhe encarando firmemente, como se quisesse devorá-lo, como a um leão faminto.

Engolindo em seco lhe sentiu quando o mesmo colou seus lábios ao seu, era bom, muito bom. A noite toda fizeram amor, Gaara era meio que insaciável e como sempre ele usou os pirulitos para atormentar a Lee, os usando também para lhe dar prazer.

Quando amanheceu um sábado totalmente ensolarado a primeira coisa que Lee fez ao acordar foi notar que a culpa de tudo aquilo, de tudo o que estava acontecendo... Logo levantou da cama tentando ao máximo não acordar ao Sabaku que o abraçava firmemente pela cintura, não tendo muito sucesso preferiu usar o celular dele que estava mais acessível discando rapidamente um numero conhecido.

Esperou chamar uma, duas até no terceiro toque ser atendido por uma voz sonolenta...

- _Moshi moshi _

- Naruto-kun – Sussurrou – Sou eu, Lee

Ouvindo uma maldição por o ter acordado aquela hora da manhã Naruto esperou Lee lhe dizer o porque de ligar aquela hora.

- Eu descobri que a culpa de Gaara-kun gostar tanto de pirulitos... É por minha culpa. – Disse ao loirinho do outro lado da linha e acabou por lhe contar resumidamente toda história que havia se lembrado no parque arrancando uma risada escandalosa de Naruto do outro lado da linha, o que conseqüentemente acabou por fazer Gaara mesmo que Lee não houvesse notado que já estava acordado, se erguer e o olhar com um olhar possessivo e totalmente desejo.

O moreno apenas disse mais alguma coisa no telefone que fez Naruto rir, antes de ter o telefone retirado de sua mão e jogado em qualquer lugar ao chão, não se dando ao trabalho de desligar e subindo em cima de Lee logo, começando a fazer amor novamente.

Naruto que ouvia algumas coisas pelo telefone apenas olhou o aparelho antes de balançar a cabeça negativamente e desligar o aparelho seguindo para as mensagens e escrevendo algo e enviando ao celular de Gaara antes de se sentir puxado por Sasuke pela cintura.

Gaara e Lee ouviram o telefone do primeiro apitar mais não deram tanta atenção ao mesmo.

Uma mensagem havia chegado, e como Gaara era preguiçoso havia colocado para que se abrisse automaticamente e ao abrir, a única mensagem que se via no visor era...

**  
Romance por pirulito Lee-kun... **

* * *

Huuuuua minha primeira fic Yaoi, e de Naruto *---*  
Eu realmente espero que quem ler goste :3  
Mais se a GaaLee gostar, ela principalmente eu vou ficar muito feliz xD  
Pra vc GaaLee Bjos meu e da Dark do s2 pra vc


End file.
